What Can I Get You?
by CatEyedQueen10
Summary: Coffee shops..There was nothing wrongs with Coffee shops, none of them..All those lovely drinks, the sweet pastries, and the coziness of the them…but..maybe there was one thing that was a bit 'off'..getting your name spelled wrong - - (bad summary: I'm sorry) Killua x OC oneshot (my OC Alex)


...Hey Guys~ This is just a little one-shot I wrote based off of a writing prompt for OCs...I hope you like it ;3 AND FOR MY FOLLOWERS AND THE PEOPLE WHO FAVOURITED 'The Betrayal of my Assassin Heart'...I'M SO SORRY I NEED TO FIND THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE AND I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE...for now I think I'm on hiatus..as sad as I am to say it ;;A;;..but you guys probably already guessed that after a year of no updates..*hides behind couch*

* * *

><p>The sun's rays made its way down through the office windows, in all its glowing glory. It was almost the end of beach visits, of iced drinks, and of summer. Students had gone back to their Universities and Colleges and were arranging their housing and courses. This had put a damper on their moods, because it was almost time to go back to school. But, since it was still summer, they were all wearing shorts, tee shirts, and tank tops, willing to soak up the sun and heat before it disappeared.<p>

A girl walked into the University office, a backpack over her shoulder and papers in her hands. She went up into the office and made small talk with the secretary. Giving papers to the secretary, she twirled her chocolate brown hair around her finger. Her violet eyes looked around the office curiously; waiting for her schedule to be given to her, she couldn't wait to get out.

"Okay, here. 'Alexandra Labréche.'" The girl's eyes returned to the desk as papers were set down in front of her.

"Now, here's your receipt for your school fees, a note for when your next fees have to be paid by, and your course schedule. If you have any questions, just contact the office, and either the dean or I will get back to you, alright?" The secretary said almost in a hurry, but slow enough to be understood.

Alexandra smiled, and thanked her before navigating around the line of students and exiting the building. She sighed in relief. Everything was done, all she had to do was move in, and that would be in a few weeks.

_ 'It's so hot...'_ Alexandra thought sourly as she pushed back her side bangs before getting fed up and just putting her brown locks in a messy bun. She walked from the University, and soon entered the city while using a map on her phone. Her mood changed quickly as she saw a Starbucks café.

'_THEY HAVE A STARBUCKS HERE?!'_ Alexandra fist-pumped and ran to the end of the street. She pulled the door open with a smile, and rushed to the counter, effectively catching the barista off-guard.

"H-Hello, what can I get you?" He asked. Alexandra raised her eyes to the menu above, and then rested them upon the man- who was most likely a fellow University student.

"Can I have a Mocha Frappuccino, please?" She asked. The barista nodded, and asked for her name,

"It's Alex." Joe (courtesy of his name tag), wrote it down on a notepad, and looked up.

"Alright, it'll be ready in a few minutes." The corners of Alex's mouth turned upwards as she nodded, and went to sit at a table. Looking at her phone, she saw that she got a text from her boyfriend. She smiled.

'Aww…Killua~' She cooed inwardly at the adorable text, he had wished her good luck with registering to which she had replied with 'Thanks, I just did it ;3' he was too cute (but he'd get embarrassed if she said that). Just as she was about to ask him where he was, her name was called, and she eagerly jumped up from her seat. Sighing happily when she got her mocha, she paid the man, and sang out a 'thank you!' She then went back to her table and started to text her boyfriend. Remembering her drink, she took her eyes off her phone, and turned them towards the cup. Seeing a scribble of a letter at the corner, she turned her cup, and squinted in disbelief.

"'A-L-E-C-S' huh?" Alex let out a breathy laugh, and sipped her drink. She smiled and almost spat out her drink, giggling at the scribble.

'Get a hold of yourself, people are watching...' She took a deep breath and picked up her phone. An impish grin bloomed on her face as her fingers glided across her phone's screen.

"_**LOL..Kil, guess what just happened."**_

* * *

><p>The next day Alex had convinced Killua to come with her to the café and he agreed reluctantly, because of wanting to explore the campus grounds with his best friend, Gon.<p>

"So, the guy spelled it as A-L-E-C-S?" Killua asked, looking at Alex with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! He did, but it doesn't really matter, their Mocha Frappuccino's are good…all that chocolate..." Alex said, smirking at Killua's cat-like grin.

"Chocolate… Let's see what they have." Killua said as they entered the little Café. The baristas nodded in hello, and Alex had smiled in return, while Killua had nodded and turned to look at the menu above.

The couple found what they wanted- Alex with her usual Mocha Frappuccino and Killua with an Iced Caffè Mocha- and ordered, quickly finding a table in the café. Alex smiled in anticipation, looking at Killua with twinkling eyes. He raised an eyebrow and smiled softly, lifting his head when their names were called.

"I'll get them." Killua said, stopping Alex with a glance. He walked toward the counter paid the barista, thanking him before returning to Alex.

"Here." A small 'thanks' was heard, and Alex lifted the cup to her lips. Killua drank the Caffè Mocha, and sighed at its sweetness. Alex watched from her seat, and smiled, taking the first sip of her drink.

"This is a nice little café, isn't it?" Alex asked softly, not wanting to disturb the other customers. Killua nodded, taking another sip of his drink. Alex's eyes softened.

"Hey, why don't you invite Gon over here, then you can go look around the campus afterwards." Killua raised an eyebrow, and said,

"Hmm? Okay…" He did, and within 15 minutes Gon was walking through the entrance.

"Killua! Alex! Sorry, I'm late, there was a long line at the office. They were so slow…" Gon whined. He walked over to the couple's table and sat at the remaining chair.

"There wasn't really a time limit, Gon. Is it really that busy? I went yesterday and there was just a small line…" Alex said, furrowing her brows.

"It's the second day to sign in, the day after tomorrow is the last. So, there's going to be a rush…Wasn't it like that when Kurapika and Leorio went?" Killua asked. Gon nodded and replied,

"Yeah, it was! I was actually going to bring Kurapika with me here, but he was busy helping out the other freshman."

"Community hours…" Killua and Alex said in unison. The door opened, and a familiar voice was heard at the counter.

"Hello, can I have an Earl Grey tea, please?" The trio looked towards the direction of the voice, and stared blankly.

"What's your name?" The barista-Joe-had asked.

"Chrollo Lucifer." Chrollo replied.

"…Thank god you didn't bring Kurapika here…he doesn't like Chrollo..." Alex whispered. Gon nodded while Killua murmured,

"'Doesn't like' is an understatement.."

The barista had already made the tea, and had called the customer up.

"Thank you." Chrollo said quietly, and had slowly started to walk away from the counter.

"Alex, did the guy that served you yesterday just serve him?" Killua asked with a hint of a smirk.

"….Yes he did…" Just as Alex replied, Chrollo stopped walking.

"Who's Quwrof Wrlccywrlir?" Chrollo's faced scrunched up, and he left without another word. Killua, Alex, and Gon couldn't take it anymore and started laughing their heads off. Alex was laughing too hard and was almost crying. Killua and Gon had broken out into smiles, and Alex wiped her tears.

"We should come here more often…" She said with a giggle. Killua and Gon high-fived each other while a very confused barista watched on.


End file.
